


Father and Daughter

by deadprogram



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Multi, sort of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 08:21:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13003695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadprogram/pseuds/deadprogram
Summary: Rhian meets her biological father for the first time.It doesn't go well.





	Father and Daughter

“Rhian, we have something to tell you.” Rhian looked up from her book. She frowned at Nyx’s words. “It’s about your father.”

Oh no.

“What….What about him?” Her throat felt dry. They hadn’t talked about her fathers for _years_. She didn’t want to start now.

“He wants to see you.” Max’s voice was soft. Rhian reaction was not. She freaked. She hadn’t seen her father since she was one or two. He disappeared from her life afterwards.

Frankly? She didn’t blame him.

“Why? Why now?” Shaking hands. Great. She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself but it wasn’t working.

“We don’t know. It’s completely up to you if you want to.” Max walked over, taking her hands. “We can be there with you.”

“Can...Lloyd. Micah?” She was crying now. Too much to actually speak. “Need my phone.” Nyx just nodded, grabbing it from its spot and handing it to her.  

 

**You**

Lloyd? Micah?? Help

**Lloyd <3 (Love Of My life #1)**

Rhian? What’s wrong?

 

**Micah <3 (Love Of My Life #2)**

Talk to us sweetheart.

**You**

Dad wants to talk to me

 

Not nyx or max

 

Biological

 

Can you guys come with me? Please?

 

**Micah <3 (Love Of My Life #2)**

Of course we can. What time?

 

**Lloyd <3 (Love Of My Life #1)**

We’ll always be there.

  


“I don’t want to do this.” Rhian mumbled. They were waiting for him.Rhian’s father. They sat in a cafe. Max and Nyx were nearby but Rhian was still scared.

“Hey, you’re going to do fine. We’re here.” Lloyd and Micah sat on either side of her. She took a breath and nodded. Her head shot up when the bell on the door jingle.

‘Fuck.’ She thought. The man, her father, looked nothing like her. Blond hair and blue eyes. He was in a suit. A god damn _suit_.

He ordered his coffee and walked over.

“Rhian Faelin?” He looked...kind enough. Her heart stopped.

“That’s me.” She tried to talk around the lump in her throat but damn was it hard. “You’re...uhm…” She was crying to cry. It was going to happen.

“Yeah, I’m your father.” He sat down. “You’re so _grown_.” He eyed Lloyd and Micah. “And...who are these two young men?”

“I’m Lloyd Garmadon.” Oh fuck.

“I’m Micah Reols.”

“It’s...good to meet you two. I’m Morris Faelin.” He sounded so official. “Rhi, it’s-”

“You have no right to call me that.” Rhian covered her mouth. Rhi was a nickname very few people could call her. Only Lloyd, Micah, and her dads, her real dads, could call her that.

“Excuse me?” Morris looked offended. He looked angry. Rhian stood.

“You don’t have any right to call me that! This is the first I have ever met you.” She hissed. “I have lived over a decade without seeing my own father. You never visited. Never sent letters. Nothing!” She left something spark under her skin. Her mind flash backed to when Nyx explained how emotions and her magic were related.

‘Calm down.’ She thought, taking a deep breath.

“Rhian, I was very busy-” He was _lying_.

“For over 10 years? Fucking bullshit.” She mumbled. Micah and Lloyd had stood, ready to intervene. “Let’s…Let’s just go guys.” No need need to cause a scene.

“Rhian.” Her ‘fathers’ voice was commanding. “You have to understand. I couldn’t be around you.”

“Couldn’t? Or didn’t want to? Don’t try to become part of my life like this.” She grabbed what was left of her tea, walking out with Lloyd and Micah trailing her.

 

They sat on the curb of a nearby street.

“Fuck. I had a chance. I could’ve had him back in my life.” Rhian had her head in her hands.

“You had a reason to be angry.” Micah wrapped an arm around her, gently rubbing her back.

“If I’m being honest, he didn’t seem like he was you father. Besides, you already have two great dads.” Lloyd pressed against her side, nudging her gently.

“I...I guess you’re right.” She smiled weakly. She wiped away whatever tears were there. “Thank you. For being there.”

“Of course. Now, how about we go get ice cream?” Micah suggested. Lloyd nodded, grinning.

‘I’m gonna be ok without my biological father.’ Rhian thinks. ‘I already got two dads and two amazing boyfriends. I think it turned out alright today.’

“Alright.” She nods, smiling.


End file.
